Because I Love Him
by Aika Yami
Summary: Porque Hinata amaba a Sasuke a pesar de todo y de todos. Ella sólo quería verlo feliz a su lado. Sasuke es capaz de hacer y deshacer por ella, porque la quería. SasuHina. One-shot.


**~Because I Love Him…** (SasuHina)

**Género:** Romance

**Categoría**: T

**Autora:**_ Aika Yami/ Aika-sasuhina._

…**O**oOo**O**oOo**O**oOo**O**oOo**O**oOo**O**oOo…

*-hablan-

_*"recuerdos"._

*_-_"pensamientos"-.

***Letra de la canción correspondiente**.

…O**o**OoO**o**OoO**o**OoO**o**OoO**o**OoO**o**Oo…

_Aviso:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto**__._ La historia me pertenece a mí.

La canción _**"To know him is to love him"**_ no me pertenece sino a _**"Amy Winehouse".**_ Sólo utilizo sus maravillosas estrofas (traducidas) para llevar a cabo el one-shot y la lectura sea más clara.

…OoOoO~_**B**__ecause __**I L**__ove __**H**__im_~OoOoO…

…**Capítulo único…**

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Conocerlo, es amarlo…~**

**.:.**

Uchiha Sasuke colocó su mano en la corteza del árbol frente a él, su rostro bajó un poco su altura mientras miraba fijamente los ojos blancos de Hyuuga Hinata.

Ella llevó sus manos hacia la altura de su pecho, como forma de escudo, dándose seguridad al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar a causa de la cercanía del moreno. Sentía como unos escalofríos subían y bajaban por lo largo de su columna vertebral; la mirada insistente de él le perturbaba sus emociones, provocaba que un raro hormigueo subiera por sus piernas, logrando que poco a poco se dejase vencer por la gravedad natural y que un fuerte sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas pálidas.

Pero sinceramente, se reconocía a sí misma, que le gustaba estar así con él, como tantas veces lo habían hecho.

— ¿Y bien?

El cuerpo de Hinata tembló cuando escuchó el sonido de su voz: grave, aterciopelada, como si fuese un murmuro sólo y únicamente para ella.

Hinata tragó grueso mientras entreabría sus labios para permitirse sacar el habla. Apretó los puños y suspiró.

—Ha—hai…

El moreno sonrió ligeramente al escuchar su respuesta. Llevó lentamente su mano libre hasta uno de los costados del suave rostro de la peliazul, acariciando su mejilla como si fuese un la piel de un bebé. Con su dedo pulgar, sintió cómo ella se estremeció ante su toque. Miró directamente a sus labios y dejó que el mismo dedo los acariciara.

Apreció como sus mejillas se sonrojaron más y sin poder resistirse, bajó los suyos y la besó. Pasada y lentamente, dejando que sus labios disfrutaran la textura y carnosidad de los de la Hyuuga.

Mientras la besaba, la misma mano que había empleado, la dirigió hacia atrás de su pequeña cintura y así, jalarla hacia él, acercando su pequeño cuerpo al de él. La calidez del cuerpo del moreno provocó que el rígido de la Hyuuga se calmara poco a poco, que sus nervios alterados se fuesen relajando cada vez que él la besaba con lentitud, rayando la ternura.

Sus manos bajaron desde la altura de su pecho y se posaron delicadamente en el fornido pecho masculino. La mano con la que él apoyaba su peso en la corteza del árbol, se separó de éste y la llevó detrás de la cintura de la peliazul, al igual que su otra mano, y la acercó más hacia él. Hinata sintió más su cercanía e instintivamente llevó su mano izquierda hacia el cuello de Sasuke y su mano derecha quedó enredada con los cabellos rebeldes azabaches.

El Uchiha hizo que la espalda de la Hyuuga se pegara al tronco del árbol y ahí, la acorraló sin soltarla. Su mano derecha comenzó a moverse hacia arriba, acariciando su espalda con delicadeza mientras que la otra apretaba su agarre. Los labios del moreno comenzaron a mordisquear los labios de ella; mordía, besaba y volvía a morder juguetonamente, provocando apropósito de que ella soltara pequeños gemidos a causa de la impresión.

Sasuke abandonó los labios de Hinata, para dejarla respirar, y comenzó a proporcionar besos por sus mejillas y cuello. La peliazul dejó que su mano izquierda abandonara su lugar y la pasó por debajo del fornido brazo para acariciarle la espalda. Su boca quedó entreabierta, buscando un poco de oxígeno, aunque, no había caído en cuenta de que estaba sacando jadeos, complaciéndolo a él.

Sintió cómo el Uchiha subía su camino de besos por el cuello y los repartía por su mentón. Él besó suavemente sus labios y observó detalladamente sus labios rojos a causa de sus besos, su cuello normalmente pálido con pequeños marcas de sus labios y dientes, pero, lo que sin duda lo cautivó, fue la mirada tímida que ella tenía en esos momentos mientras evitaba mirarlo.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en si mirarlo o no. Sasuke aprovechó que ella no lo observaba y bajó su rostro nuevamente a su cuello. Depositó unos cuantos besos, provocando que ella diera un respingo. Subió con lentitud hasta su oreja y susurró con voz grave.

— ¿Entiendes que sucederá de ahora en adelante? —preguntó y se separó para observarla. Ella lo miró con precaución, ya que no deseaba desmayarse, y lo observó por unos segundos pero bajó la mirada para poder asentir— Bien… —la tomó del mentó para levantarle la mirada, obligándola a verlo, e hizo que su frentes se pegaran—, de ahora en adelante no quiero que nunca bajes la mirada, ni siquiera ante mi o tu padre…

Ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo fijamente— Pero—…

—Y siéntete orgullosa de quien eres —ordenó interrumpiéndola, después, se dio el lujo de sonreír frente a ella.

**.:.**

**~…Sólo con ver esa sonrisa…~**

**.:.**

Hinata quedó hechizada al verlo sonreír sólo y únicamente para su persona; logró susurrar un leve: "Hai" e inevitablemente lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando una de sus mejillas en su pecho. Respiró profundamente y el inconfundible aroma del Uchiha se coló por su nariz, como una droga adictiva, causando que cerrara los ojos.

Sasuke suspiró y depositó un beso sobre su cabeza. Llevó una de sus manos por encima de los omoplatos femeninos y el otro apretó el agarre de su cintura para poder abrazarla, aferrándose a su único soporte en la aldea para que su cordura no sea acarreada a la locura.

Apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza azulada; quedando ambos sumidos en silencio, abrazados bajo la sombra de ese árbol. Perdidos en sus pensares.

**.:.**

**…Hace que mi vida valga la pena…~**

**.:.**

Sasuke observaba a una pequeña mujer regar sus plantas del jardín de su hogar mientras se encontraba de pie, escondido entre los tejados de las casas vecinas. Él observó como la ojiperla se agachaba un poco para oler un tulipán rojo y el cómo cerraba los ojos y sonreía encantada por el olor.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos oscuros y los abrió para seguirla observando desde la distancia.

— ¿Qué rayos quieren, Sakura, Usuratonkachi?

Una sonrojada y avergonzada pelirroja junto a un alegre rubio se asomó por uno de los costados de la pared de la casa, mirando hacia arriba a su compañero de equipo. Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y, agarrando un lado del techo, se impulsó hacia arriba para quedar a un lado de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Cuándo nos descubriste?

Sasuke apartó su mirada de Hinata y se dio media vuelta para observarlos— Son muy obvios, pude distinguir que me estaban siguiendo hasta aquí —El rubio frunció su ceño, sintiéndose ofendido y estuvo dispuesto a pelear con el Uchiha, pero, un pellizco en su brazo lo cayó. Sasuke observó como su compañera y amiga callaba al Uzumaki. Vio que ella apartó su mirada verde del rubio y cuando sintió la pesada mirada del azabache, se tensó—. Aún no me han dicho qué rayos quieren…

Sakura tembló un poco al darse cuenta de que él estaba frustrado, así que sacó el habla antes que Naruto— Nosotros… te vimos ayer con Hinata… —Sasuke alzó una ceja y ella continuó— besándose bajo un árbol cerca del lago.

— ¡Oye sí! ¿Por qué Teme? —Gritó Naruto mientras lo señalaba— ¿Por qué la besaste? ¿Acaso tienen algo que no sabemos o qué?

— ¿Y a ustedes en qué les beneficia saberlo?

—Porque… ella es nuestra amiga… y si no tienes nada con ella, no nos gustaría que saliera herida —explicó la pelirrosa mientras observaba al estoico azabache.

Sasuke se giró de nuevo para observar si Hinata seguía regando sus flores o no, y cuando vio que aun seguía ahí, aunque más alejada, suspiró.

—Si tengo algo con ella, no lo sé.

La pelirrosa y el rubio alzaron las cejas— ¿Pero la quieres? —habló Sakura.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros— No lo sé.

—Entonces aléjate de Hinata —advirtió el rubio, completamente molesto ante su respuesta.

—No.

— ¡No seas un cabrón y no juegues con ella! —gritó enfadado el Uzumaki mientras daba un paso para golpearlo pero antes de que hiciese algo, Sakura se lo impidió.

El Uchiha lo miró de reojo— Es que no lo entiendes ¿verdad? —dijo con voz oscura. Regresó su mirada hacia adelante para verla otra vez— Ella ha sido la única persona en Konoha que ha podido calmar mi rabia y mi odio. Una de las pocas personas que no me miran con desprecio y que realmente han perdonado mis errores —Sasuke apretó los puños—. Hinata es mi ancla a esta villa, el impedimento de que mi locura se desate y provoque una masacre —sus dos acompañantes se miraron entre sí, sintiendo un nudo en su pecho al escuchar las primeras palabras sinceras de su compañero—. Y si ustedes dos me piden alegarme de ella… —él los miró de reojo, pero esta vez con el Sharingan activado— no lograría soportarlo.

—Sasuke—teme… —susurró Naruto. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula— Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que de alguna forma la quieres?

—No lo sé.

Y desapareció en una nube de humo, dejándolos confundidos ante su última respuesta.

**.:.**

**~…Conocerlo, es amarlo…~**

**.:.**

Hinata suspiró cansada mientras subía con calma los escalones de la mansión para llegar a su recamara. Sonrió contenta al darse cuenta que el pequeño jardín que tanto cuidaba con esmero, se veía precioso; esa era una actividad que podría hacer todos los días y no se fastidiaría, ya que, en cierta forma, al estar en contacto con la naturaleza, la tranquilizaba.

Desde el día anterior, en el cual había sido su último encuentro con Sasuke, se había mantenido un tanto distraída. La propuesta que él le había hecho, sin duda la había sorprendido, pero a la vez se alegraba, a la vez, se confundía. Y se preguntó:_ ¿qué es lo que Uchiha Sasuke tiene en mente para los dos?_ Porque estaba segura de que su respuesta traería consecuencias, pero, ¿qué tan buenas o qué tan malas? No lo sabía. Y el no saberlo, la mantenía intranquila; y mucho más, al no saber cómo se lo tomaría su familia.

Apoyó las manos en su puerta y suspiró pesadamente. Recuperó la postura y la abrió para ingresar. Necesitaba tomar un baño. Caminó distraídamente por su habitación y fue directamente a la cómoda de su ropa. Abrió uno de los cajones y buscó algunas ropas adecuadas en su cajón, ya que, debido al clima caluroso, deseaba usar unas ropas ligeras.

Sasuke salió de su escondite y caminó tal cual felino silencioso hacia ella. Observó de reojo que estaba buscando algo en su cómoda. Cuando quedó detrás de ella, la abrazó desde sus espaldas y le besó el cuello. Hinata al sentirlo detrás, se tensó y ahogó un grito en su garganta. Soltó por inercia sus ropas y se dio media vuelta para encarar a la persona que había osado tocarla.

Sus ojos se abrieron y su sonrojo se hizo notar cuando vio que era el Uchiha. Suspiró aliviada mientras cerraba los ojos, pero, cuando los besos arrolladores del azabache atacaron sus labios, sus ojos se volvieron a abrir como platos. Con la rapidez que sus manos le permitieron, lo empujó desde el pecho para separarse de él. Y cuando lo logró, caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación para ponerle el seguro al pomo, regresó con él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke no dijo palabra alguna y se sentó en la orilla de la cama— Quería verte, ¿es que acaso no puedo?

Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras sus cejas se arrugaban con preocupación— No es eso. Sino que mi padre está en la mansión.

—Mejor —habló con seriedad—. He venido a hablar con él.

El Uchiha se puso de pie para salir de la habitación. Hinata movió su cabeza de lado a lado cuando observaba que él caminaba hacia la ventana. Una imagen de él herido, apuñalado por su propio padre, la horrorizo. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda.

— ¡No quiero! —Sasuke se detuvo al escuchar su gritó, más no la miró— No quiero que te hagan daño —el rostro de la ojiperla se escondió en la fornida espalda cuando ella sintió que las lágrimas causaban picor en sus ojos. Tomó la tela de su camisa y la apretó con fuerza—. No lo soportaría… —el Uchiha se apartó de ella, dejándola asombrada. La Hyuuga levantó su mirada y vio cómo él la miraba con seriedad. Arrugó el entrecejo y comenzó a hipar, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas—. No podría… n—no quiero que me dejes sola… no quiero…

El rostro de la Hyuuga chocó contra algo duro y blando a la vez. Sasuke tomó su mentón para mirarle en rostro y en un acto de ternura momentánea, besó su frente— Eso no pasará —Hinata arrugó su entrecejo, observándolo preocupada. Sasuke limpió las lágrimas de uno de sus ojos—. Por eso tendrás un marido fuerte que sabe defenderse…

Hinata jadeó a causa del llanto que quería contener, lo abrazó con fuerza por impulso en el cuello y lo besó.

**.:.**

**~…Y yo lo amo, lo amo, lo amo…~**

**.:.**

Hiashi tenía una expresión seria al mirar al Uchiha que se encontraba sentado frente a él en su despacho. Miró de reojo hacia su derecha, buscando la mirada de su sobrino, el cual, se encontraba igual o peor que él.

Uchiha Sasuke había tenido, según él, el descaro de atreverse a pedirle la mano en matrimonio de su hija mayor, su heredera. Miró al moreno de nuevo y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Y usted de verdad cree que dejaré que mi hija mayor se case con cualquier tipejo?

Sasuke lo miró con seriedad, ignorando su pregunta— Pues yo sé, que cualquier tipejo con tierras y mucho dinero puede casarse con alguna de sus hijas —apoyó su codo derecho en el reposabrazos de la silla y lo miró casi con sorna—. No veo la diferencia entre cualquier hereje y yo.

Los ojos perlas de Hiashi llamearon por el enojo y azotó una mano en la superficie plana de la madera mientras que se levantaba de su asiento— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir ese tipo de cosas en mi propia casa?! —Hiashi levantó una mano y lo señaló con el dedo índice— ¡No quiero que mis hijas se casen con alguien como usted Uchiha! ¡Ellas no están en venta para nadie!

— ¡Entonces dígame qué quiere para poder casarme con Hinata! —gritó furioso.

El patriarca Hyuuga lo miró fijamente y respiró hondo para calmarse, después, tomó asiento— Obviamente quiero que ellas sean felices, que busquen a alguien que las quiera, las proteja y que jamás les falte nada —respiró hondo otra vez y exhaló—. Que sus maridos no tengan vicios y que en un futuro sean excelentes padres para mis nietos. Eso es lo que quiero Uchiha.

Sasuke miró fijamente al Hyuuga— Eso es lo que quiero para Hinata —habló con voz suave—. Quiero hacerla feliz, porque yo la quiero, es la única persona que realmente me importa. Y soy muy capaz hasta de dar mi vida por ella —Hiashi entrecerró sus ojos desconfiado—. Y si usted piensa que le faltará algo, se equivoca. Si no mal recuerda, soy la cabeza del clan Uchiha desde hace 7 meses; así que no le faltará nada. En cuanto los vicios, se puede decir que el único que tengo es en entrenar para volverme fuerte. Y si ella desea tener hijos conmigo, pues así será. Los cuidaría porque serían importantes para mí como su madre. Eso quiero para ella y mucho más, Hyuuga Hiashi.

El ojiperla observaba fijamente al Uchiha. Se negaba mentalmente el no haber escuchado las palabras de Sasuke, puesto a que no creía que un hombre tan lleno de venganza en su momento, y al haber estado tres años en la aldea, se haya ablandado por su hija mayor.

— ¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo?

—Estoy siendo totalmente sincero —contestó serio—. Deseo dejar muy en claro mis intenciones.

Hiashi bufó e hizo una señal con la mano hacia su sobrino, diciéndole sin palabras que llamaran a su hija. Neji obedeció, despegándose de la pared en la que se había apoyado, y se acercó hasta la puerta del lugar. Abrió la puerta y sólo fue suficiente sacar su cabeza para verla apoyada en la pared de enfrente del despacho.

—Hinata—sama… —le llamó la atención y ella lo miró con ojos asustados—. Puede pasar.

La Hyuuga llevó sus manos a la altura de su pecho e inició a caminar lentamente, temerosa de lo que hubiera pasado dentro del despacho. Buscó con la mirada al Uchiha y se tranquilizó al verlo sentado frente a la mesa del escritorio, pero, la mirada desaprobatoria de su padre, provocó que sus nervios volvieran alterarse. Ella prefirió quedarse parada a un lado de Sasuke y colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de él.

Hiashi vio la acción de su hija y sintió una pulsación dolorosa en su pecho, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Hinata, ¿Tú realmente deseas casarte con Uchiha Sasuke?

La ojiperla miró fijamente a su padre y sintió que se acobardaba. Sasuke pudo apreciar su reacción y llevó su mano hacia la de ella para apretarla y brindarle un silencioso apoyo.

**.:.**

**~…Yo seré buena para él…~**

**.:.**

Hinata sintió el agarre de Sasuke y lo miró, dándose cuenta que él la miraba de reojo. Y sin quitarle la vista, llevó su otra mano sobre la de él, apretándola en forma de agradecimiento y sonrió— Sí —el Hyuuga y Neji fruncieron el ceño—. Porque yo le quiero, y mucho… —Sasuke no disimuló una pequeña sonrisa—. Por eso él quería venir hablar con usted, para dejar las cosas claras y hacerlas como se debe.

Hiashi tragó grueso. Neji por su parte, guardó silencio— ¿Cómo se debe, no? —Dijo el patriarca y miró al Uchiha— Bien, dejarán de verse a escondidas y pretenderá a mi hija como un prometido normal —Apretó su mandíbula, resignándose a la realidad que lo golpeaba en su rostro—. Sí desea verla que sea aquí en su hogar pero que no sea en las noches porque eso da mal visto —Hinata sonrió— y tendrá que seguir con todos los protocolos de la familia Hyuuga, si en su clan también los hay, Hinata los acatará. ¿Me expliqué?

Hinata se agachó a la altura de Sasuke y besó su mejilla, dejando su timidez y temor atrás, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Levantó la mirada miró sonriente a su padre— ¡Hai, Otou-san!

Hiashi suspiró resignado y apoyó su mejilla izquierda en su mano. Pensando que ya nada podía hacer._ Su pequeña Hinata se casaría con cabrón._

**.:.**

**~…Le brindaré alegría…~**

.:.

A pesar de ser de día, el cielo se encontraba oscurecido. El sonido de la lluvia retumbaba en la mansión Uchiha. Las gotas se hacían notar cada vez que chocaban en los cristales de las ventanas.

El ambiente en la casa se había tornado frío o tal vez, fresco para ese verano que aun continuaba en la villa de la Hoja.

Pero para los morenos, el asunto era diferente.

Hinata, recostada en la cama, se aferrada en el cuello de Sasuke mientras éste, se encontraba encima de ella. La ojiperla gritó alto el nombre de su prometido y futuro esposo. El pelinegro apretó su mandíbula y cayó rendido encima de ella. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus cuerpos temblaban. Ella abrió sus ojos y observó como la espalda desnuda de él temblaba y pasó una de sus manos para calmarlo.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y al caer en cuenta de que la estaba aplastando, estratégicamente enredó una de las piernas femeninas con las suyas e hizo que sus cuerpos giraran sobre la cama, cambiando posiciones, queriendo que Hinata esté cómoda.

Ella se acurrucó en el pecho de él y sonrió. El azabache dejó que su mano derecha acariciara los largos cabellos de su futura esposa mientras que la izquierda, acariciaba su brazo.

La cabeza de la Hyuuga abandonó el torso masculino y se apoyó con los codos para poder levantarse y observarlo. Beso sus labios y sonriente lo miró— Nos meteremos en problemas si mi padre se entera.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y le rodeó la cintura— ¿Y a mí qué? Él puso las reglas; tengo derecho de robarte de vez en cuando.

La peliazul sonrió ante su respuesta y dejó que él la besara.

**.:.**

**~…Todos dicen que vendrá un día cuando camine a su lado…~**

**.:.**

— ¿Iremos a cenar con los demás hoy? —Preguntó mientras se mordía el labio y lo observaba fijamente.

Él por su parte, se encogió de hombros— No lo sé. Supongo que sí.

—Pero… —habló en voz baja— yo me refiero… que si iremos juntos…

Él hizo que ella quedara debajo de su cuerpo, acostándola otra vez en la cama y la miró fijamente.

—Naruto y Sakura ya saben que vamos a casarnos, así que no me sorprendería que los demás también.

Ambos se sonrieron e Hinata llevó sus brazos a su cuello para enredar sus manos en el cabello oscuro mientras él la besaba otra vez.

**.:.**

**~…Conocerlo, es amarlo…~**

**.:.**

Después de dos años, Hinata sonreía conmovida al ver a su marido junto a Naruto, pintando la habitación de su futuro hijo. Estuvo tentada a soltar una risita al ver como se peleaban por los colores, las figuras que le pondrán, que si que tal es niña debe llevar flores, que si será un niño y llevará halcones.

A sus espaldas escuchó la risa de Ino. Su rostro y cuerpo se giraron para que la peliazul pudiera apreciar a su amiga y sonrió alegre al ver que ella había traído a su hijo de un año: un simpático bebe rubio y de ojos azules. Hinata sonrió alegre y le acarició la cabeza al infante mientras que Ino pasaba su mano sobre la barriga de 8 meses de la Uchiha –antes Hyuuga-.

—Naruto hizo lo mismo cuando estaba embarazada de Shin —su risa se formó una carcajada—. Se peleó con Chôji para ver quien pegaba o los dibujito de los kamaboko o los dibujos de unas costillitas.

—Pero tiene dibujadas unas nubes… —dijo Hinata cuando recordó la habitación de su amiga.

—Sí porque Shikamaru las sugirió y yo acepté.

Ambas rieron.

Los hombres de la otra habitación se acercaron hacia ellas. Las risas de sus esposas los habían traído a la realidad y decidieron descansar un momento. Naruto sonrió alegre cuando vio a su hijo jugando con los mechones dorados de su madre y lo besó en su frente.

Sasuke por su parte, pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de la ojiperla, atrayéndola cerca de él. Ella lo miró sonriente y besó su mejilla— ¿Tienes hambre? La comida ya casi está.

Él asintió y siguieron a la pareja de rubios que peleaban entre sí, ya que Ino no quería que Naruto cargara a su hijo porque estaba sucio.

Pasaron por uno de los pasillos de la mansión, junto a los jardines e Hinata hizo que se detuvieran.

—Sasuke-kun… —el azabache la observó— mañana es tu cumpleaños e invité a mi familia y a nuestros amigos a cenar.

El Uchiha abrió la boca para discutir el porqué lo había hecho; porque sinceramente quería festejar su cumpleaños con ella, solos.

Y antes de que él pudiera pelear por el tema, la Uchiha tomó el rostro de su marido por las mejillas y lo besó por un segundo. Tomó su mano y lo jaló hacia el comedor.

**.:.**

**~…Y yo lo amo, realmente lo amo…~**

**.:.**

Mientras era tirado por el brazo, él frunció el ceño— Oi, eres una tramposa… —Hinata se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

**.:.**

**~…Y yo lo amo…~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN ONE-SHOT.**

**Notas:**

¡Hola! :D antes que nada, una disculpa por no publicar nada aún, no crean que no me he olvidado pero, he estado ocupada :(

Espero que les guste el shot, porque sinceramente quería hacer algo tierno, ya que son las escenas que me cuestan más (aparte de los lemonsXD) En cuando a la canción, los que la conozcan, no utilicé un pedazo de ella porque sentí que no tenía nada que ver con la idea que planteé aquí. También cabe decir que la versión original es de _The Beatles_ pero ellos se lo dedican a una mujer, A W a un hombre;)

He igual, el shot quise hacerlo por el 14 de febrero xDD lo sé, demasiado pronto pero, uno: cuando realmente quiera escribir algo conforme a la fecha, el tiempo no me alcanzaría; y dos: el mero 14 estaré ocupada con cosas de la escuela ^^U. ¡Nos leemos después! :3

PD: si no le entendieron a la parte del principio, cuando ellos se besaban bajo el árbol, es cuando Sasuke le pide matrimonio, pero, sinceramente no pude imaginármelo arrodillado y extendiendo un anillo hacia ella xDD así que he ahí la escena xD


End file.
